<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in sickness, in health by ruttopoika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316886">in sickness, in health</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruttopoika/pseuds/ruttopoika'>ruttopoika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Batjokes Secret Santa 2020, Eventual Happy Ending, Graphic Depictions of Illness, M/M, i'm basically gonna ignore enemy within, this takes place after season one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruttopoika/pseuds/ruttopoika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Slowly, but surely, Bruce's body has been failing him. One night he has a chance encounter with a man he once met a year ago, and he has to make a choice: should he leave that man to meet his maker or save him, and while doing so, save himself?</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>or: bruce has heard a fairytale as a child, and as a fully grown man, finds out it might hold some truth to it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Doe/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in sickness, in health</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, here's my participation for the Batjokes Secret Santa exchange! I wasn't going to start a multichapter fic, but the idea that I got for this kinda made me wanna do that. I'm sorry in advance for my giftee for not getting all of the story at once, but hey, at least there's something to wait for, right? I hope this will be to your liking, I must confess, I've never written or even read a soulmate AU fic, cause for some reason, it's not my cup of tea usually, but I got this idea for seeing that in your prompts and I actually liked it, so, I hope you do too, and thank you for encouraging me to try something new!</p>
<p>I wish you all happy holidays, and I'll see you next year with the next chapter! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there lived a beautiful young maiden. A secluded life did she lead, isolated, with no friends or family or even a name to call her own. She lived in a castle all by herself, too afraid of the outside world to go see it. In her lonesome, she used to sit by a window and look at the rain, wondering how different it would feel to get soaked by the rain than going to a bath.</p>
<p>And one day, a man walked in. A traveler, someone who had gotten lost in the forest and was curious about the seemingly abandoned castle. At first, he was surprised to see the young maiden, but at the same time he was mesmerized by her beauty. It drew him to her like a magnet, and they became friends. She asked him everything about his travels, about the places he had seen, and he told every story he had to tell.</p>
<p>The next day, he left, saying he had to continue his journey. He thanked the maiden for letting him stay the night and asked her to come with him. She wasn't ready, not just yet, but she told him one day she would get the courage to leave and they would meet again."</p>
<p>"Well, did they?" </p>
<p>"No, Bruce. You see, as soon as they parted, their hearts started to decay. Slowly, at first, so slowly it took them a while to notice. And when they did, it was too late. That wouldn't have happened, had they stayed together."</p>
<p>"How come?" </p>
<p>"They were soulmates. And when you meet your soulmate, your hearts get intertwined. They cannot survive without the other, not for long."</p>
<p>"So, they died?" </p>
<p>"Yes, dear, they died. But it's just a story, one that my own mother used to tell me when I was young. I believe the lesson is to not let go of your happiness. Then again, who knows, they say finding a true soulmate is a rare occurrence…" </p>
<p>"Mom?" </p>
<p>"Just kidding. Now, it's time for you to go to sleep." </p>
<p>"Good night, mom." </p>
<p>"Good night, Brucie." </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The dark streets of Gotham seem to be peaceful, for once. Bruce is on his regular patrol, checking up if anything of interest is happening, but aside from one lousy attempt at mugging an elderly lady, it has been a quiet night for Batman. He decides to inspect a few blocks, but if nothing comes up, there’s no reason for him to be there. Sure, it’s early, not even 2am yet, but he has been feeling a little under the weather lately.</p>
<p>Well, a little is an understatement, if he were to be completely honest. For some months now, his health hasn’t been what it used to. He can not exactly pinpoint the moment when it started, because at first he hardly even noticed the changes. Sure, there was the occasional nausea and fatigue, a little cough here and there, and his limbs felt more sore than normal, but he had thought it was just all the stress getting to him, from both his work as Batman and the troubles he had faced as Bruce Wayne. Learning the truth about his parents, losing friends like Cobblepot and Harvey Dent, losing his own company and the guilt from what Alfred had to go through… that was a lot to deal with. There had been hours and hours of company meetings and doing meticulous paperwork, listening to the board members and trying his best to avoid the paparazzis who were more interested in him than ever before, it felt like a logical explanation for the dysfunctioning of his body. And of course, Batman was never on a vacation, so beating up criminals (and occasionally getting beaten up himself), the secrecy and sleepless nights were also added up to the mix, so, no wonder Bruce wasn’t feeling all that good.</p>
<p>But when the coughing turned to a fever that lasted for weeks, when the fatigue made him almost faint in his car, and when the pain spread from his arms and legs to his chest and stomach, he couldn’t just brush it off anymore, at least, not under Alfred’s keen eyes. Alfred had made him go see a doctor, which he did, albeit a little begrudgingly, but the doctor didn’t find anything. Or rather, he found multiple problems, like a high risk for heart failure, some mysterious substance in his lungs and that his liver was acting like that of a man who had spent his last 30 years drinking heavily. But the weird part was, all of that seemed to have come out of nowhere. There was no tumor or any other kind of illness that could be diagnosed. Bruce’s body was in a perfect condition in all tests and scans. For some reason, it seemed like his internals were just shutting down, as if his body had just decided to call it quits. The doctor couldn’t even tell what was in Bruce’s lungs, to which Bruce made a joke that maybe it was that dark matter scientists talking about. At the end of weeks of examinations, all Bruce had was a prescription for painkillers and a huge bill.</p>
<p>Alfred, of course, had told him to lay low and take a break from guarding the city. That he should prioritize his own health before the safety of the strangers, but Bruce was stubborn. For all he knew, he could be dying, so, if that were to happen, he wanted to spend the rest of his days doing good. Sighing, Alfred had said that whereas he knew he could not keep Master Bruce under his control, he at least hoped that Bruce would go to see the doctor once a week to make sure that whatever was bothering him wouldn’t get worse without them noticing, and that Bruce would take it easy out in the streets. Bruce promised he would try his best. He promised that every night before leaving the Batcave.</p>
<p>So, there he is, as always, leaping from rooftop to rooftop, armored from head to toe, making sure that the people of his city were safe, ignoring the fact that every step and every jump makes breathing a little harder for him. It started to snow a few hours ago, but the weather is not cold enough for the snow to stay on the ground. As soon as the snowflakes hit any kind of surface, they melt away, and for a moment, Bruce just watches that, the street lights illuminating the white powder falling from the sky. Even under his batsuit, he’s getting cold. It must be fever getting to him again, since usually the armor would make him sweat even in the most freezing weather. He sighs, deciding that it might be better to get back home - and then Bruce sees him.</p>
<p>There’s a man, sitting on the ground in a back alley behind a bar that had been closed for years. The man was hugging his knees, swaying slightly, rubbing his hands together, probably all in the effort to stay warm. Normally, Bruce wouldn’t care much. Of course his heart always broke when he saw homeless people in the streets, especially during the time of winter, knowing that there was a high possibility of them freezing to death lest they found themselves a shelter. But Gotham was full of people like that, and as much as it hurt to admit, Batman couldn’t save everyone, and Bruce had learned to close his eyes long ago.</p>
<p>There is just one detail in this man that Bruce can’t ignore, though. The man’s hair. It’s clearly unkempt and damp from the snow, but you could still clearly make out it’s color. Green. Not bright green like emeralds, but rather a dark forest type of green. And when Bruce moves his gaze from the man’s hair to his face, he sees another familiar detail: skin pale as snow, literally white, unnaturally so, since anyone should hold a tint of blush on their cheeks in a cool weather like this. Anyone but this man. </p>
<p>John Doe.</p>
<p>Sure, John Doe isn’t a close acquaintance of Bruce’s, not by a long shot. Bruce had known the man for one day - the day he had spent in an asylum for the criminally insane, which had been one of the worst days in his life - and they didn’t really get to know each other back there either. At least, that’s how Bruce felt. He didn’t even learn John’s real name or age or anything, really, aside from the fact that John gets excited at the mere thought of violence, is keen to commit violent acts as well, has a creepy laugh and an aura of menace lingering around him. That should be enough of a reason for Bruce to turn his back and leave, but he doesn’t. He’s not sure why - maybe his sickness had made him more sentimental, maybe it feels comforting to see a familiar face after losing so many of his friends or maybe he just simply feels sympathetic, seeing John in a state like that - but he calls the Batmobile nearby, hops in to take off his armor and walks to the green-haired man.</p>
<p>With the batsuit, Bruce didn’t realize exactly how cold the weather is, but walking down the slippery road wearing a flimsy coat not made for winter, and no hat or scarf whatsoever, he has to wrap his arms around himself. The weather may not be exactly frosty, but the chilly air feels like cold fire in his lungs. He can feel the fever rising and he hopes this little detour won’t become something he will regret.</p>
<p>But when he fully takes in John’s form and all the details, Bruce knows this is the right choice. It is no wonder John is shaking from the cold, since he’s only wearing a thin dress shirt and a vest, no jacket or coat to cover himself. His trousers are wet all over from sitting on the damp asphalt, and apparently he has lost his other shoe, since the only thing covering his left foot is a sock that’s more hole than fabric at this point.</p>
<p>And when Bruce comes closer, he can hear it. Every time John inhales, Bruce can hear a wheeze. Sometimes louder, sometimes weaker, but it is clear that John is having even more trouble breathing than he is. Before Bruce can say anything, John breaks into a coughing fit, and to Bruce’s horror, he can see splatters of blood coming out, coloring John’s white hand with red.</p>
<p>“John?” Bruce asks, not really knowing what else to say. Hearing his own name makes the green-haired man turn around, and even in his pitiful state, he is able to flash a smile that makes the alleyway seem somehow brighter.<br/>“Bruce, buddy, is it you?” John asks and tries to stand up, but his feet can’t hold his weight and he falls back on his bum. “I’m sorry, buddy, I’m not,” more coughing, “exactly in a mint condition right now.”<br/>“What’s... “ Bruce wants to ask ‘what’s wrong with you’, but it’s clear John is trying his best to act strong, and Bruce doesn’t want to ignore his efforts, so instead he asks: “What’s up?”<br/>“Oh, Brucie, I have so much to tell you!” John answers, his eyes and grin both widening in excitement. “I have met someone, she… She’s wonderful. Amazing. I… I’m actually waiting for her right now!”<br/>John starts coughing once again, the sounds coming from his throat are harsh and desperate. There’s more blood and the force of the coughs makes John’s back bend forward. Bruce squats down, and from this position he can see that John’s clothes are pretty much covered in dirt. “How… how long have you been waiting?”<br/>“Three days,” John says with a cheerful tone in his cracking, weak voice.<br/>“You mean you’ve been sitting here for three days?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Here, on the ground, on this exact spot?”<br/>“Yeah?”<br/>“You’ve been sleeping here?”<br/>“Of course not!” That would make Bruce a little relieved, but then came the following sentences. “I mean, sure, I’ve closed my eyes a few times, but I couldn’t sleep. What if she came here and I was fast asleep? That would have been awfully rude.”<br/>“I… I guess…” Bruce took a moment to think about his next words. “Have you eaten anything?”<br/>“Well, no, I really couldn’t leave the spot for obvious reasons. But hey, since you’re here, could you, uh, could you go fetch me a burger? I sure am starving here.”</p>
<p>Watching John, the hopeful glimmer still sparkling in his eyes while his whole form is shaking from the cold and fatigue and hunger, Bruce feels like he has to make a choice right here, right now. The first option would be to just walk away and forget that John Doe ever even existed, maybe go fetch him that burger as the final act of kindness and then just let go and hope that the man would understand that the woman who he claimed to be waiting for obviously isn’t going to come back, if she is even real and not a figment of John’s imagination. That would be safe. After all, they had met in Arkham, and men are locked up in there for a reason. Bruce doesn’t know what deeds John has done in the past, but there’s bound to be something. Something that’s wicked enough that Bruce would never want to let a man like that in his life.</p>
<p>But then there is the second option: try and convince John to leave this place and come home with Bruce. Sure enough, Bruce knows that would bring him trouble. Maybe more trouble than it’s worth. But he also knows that John wouldn’t survive another night here. The man is clearly suffering from pneumonia, maybe even something worse, and the night would get even colder. And, however troubled of a mind John has, he did help Bruce back in the asylum. Bruce wouldn’t be here, walking freely, if it wasn’t for this mysterious fellow who desperately wanted to be his friend back then.</p>
<p>Even if Batman can’t save everyone, maybe Bruce Wayne can save at least this one poor soul?</p>
<p>“Why don’t you come to my house? You can have a proper dinner and a change of clothes,” Bruce ends up suggesting, because what other choice does he really have? This decision might come back to haunt him, but it is the right thing to do. That he does know, both in his heart and in his mind.<br/>“Wow, Bruce, I… I don’t know, I really shouldn’t,” John stammers, wiping blood droplets from his chin. “I don’t wanna be a bother, and, well, I, I really shouldn’t leave, you know, in case she comes back.”<br/>Bruce really doesn’t have the heart to state the obvious, not when John is so weak and clinging to this mystery woman like she’s the only thing that means anything in his life. So instead, he proposes: “What if I leave a note here with my phone number? If she comes back, she can call me and I can invite her over or give you a ride back here, whatever you prefer.”<br/>“Well, I… I could use a bath, right now, I’m pretty sure I shouldn’t meet her smelling like this and - and it’s sure getting cold here, so when you put it like that, I think I’ll have to accept that offer.”</p>
<p>Bruce smiles and grabs a notepad and a pen out of his pocket, hastily writing down his number. He’s pretty sure no one will ever see the note he sticks to the wall - and he sure as hell doesn’t have any intention to let a strange woman into his house like that - but the number he writes down is his real one. He can’t help but be a little curious about this mystery lady, so even though he doesn’t believe that person would actually call him, you never know. Before offering his hand to John to help the man get up, he makes a mental note to inquire about this woman as soon as John is in a better condition.</p>
<p>“Gee, buddy, why do I feel like you’re saving my life here?” John asks, grabbing Bruce’s hand and letting the taller man to pull him up.<br/>“Anything for an old friend,” Bruce answers, and at that moment, when they are holding hands, he feels a surge of warmth washing over his body. The feeling doesn’t last for even a second, but somehow that assures him that he’s making the right call. John’s hand is cold in his, and the northern wind feels like bites on his cheeks, but somehow he feels better. He’s still feverish, his breathing is still raggedy, and there’s that ache in his chest, but for some reason, at that moment, he is sure that he has become stronger.</p>
<p>John’s eyes widen for the shortest moment, as if he’s surprised by something, and that is enough for Bruce to understand that John felt the same.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>